Just Fishin'
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: "Fishing?" Kurogane uttered the word like it was from a foreign language.


Hey, Fanfiction Readers. Well, here is another Kurogane x Sakura story. I was inspired to write it after I saw a picture clamp drew of Kurogane and Sakura fishing. Anyway, hope you all like it. Enjoy!

Pairing: Kurogane x Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

* * *

><p>"Fishing?" Kurogane uttered the word like it was from a foreign language.<p>

"Yes, Kuro-tan. Fishing!" Fai replied in his typical sing song voice. His face then grew serious. "Listen, Syaoran-kun is sick. He is running a high fever and shaking like crazy. I really don't want Sakura-chan to see him and worry too much so I need her out of the house."

"Why can't you take her somewhere?" He questioned even though he knew the answer.

"Well…it's just…I don't think you could take care of someone who is sick. You are not very patient or kind and also I am the only one who knows about medicine. You might end up killing him." Fai answered.

Kurogane growled. "O.k. but why fishing?" He replied a little annoyed. He had been fishing many times but it was not his favorite thing to do. It was slow and you had to be patient and quite, two things which Kurogane wasn't.

Fai returned back to his happy, energetic nature. "Sakura-chan said she had never been fishing and that she would love too! She also seemed very glad that you were taking her. It was like she wanted to get to go somewhere with you." He winked.

"Shut up, damn mage." Kurogane managed to mumble.

"Oh and I told her that me and Syaoran had some errands to run so make sure not to mention he is sick." Fai smiled at him and then went to go check on the boy.

Kurogane growled again and cussed under his breath. He had lost this round. Defeated, he walked to his room and lying on his bed were some clothes. A pair of black boots and black pants, a long sleeved black shirt, and a forest green vest and gloves.

He sighed and walked in to the bathroom and changed into the clothes. When he stepped out, a black fishing pole was lying on the bed. He picked it up and held it awkwardly in his hands. It had been a very long time since he fished. His hands were more accustomed to holding a sword than a pole but he guessed for today he could stand it. He was examining the new weapon when Sakura peeked through the door.

"Hi, Kurogane." She greeted, a little timidly.

He turned his attention from the fishing pole to her. She stood in the doorway, staring at him. Her usual smile spread across her face. She was dressed in light pink overalls with a dark red tank top underneath. Her feet were encased by a pair of white boots, her head by a light pink cap, and her hands by a pair of pink gloves. The gloves were wrapped tightly around a pink fishing pole. He had to admit she did look pretty in pink.

"Hello, Princess." He replied as he turned back to the pole in his hand. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, yes! I am so excited. I've never been fishing before." She replied. "Syaoran says it is really fun."

Kurogane didn't know why but this mention of Syaoran made his…angry. It was weird. He had never felt something like this but he just shrugged it off and walked to the door.

"Then let's get going." He said as he walked out. Sakura followed him.

They walked in silence down to a small pond. It was in the middle of an abandoned park. The gang had found it when they first arrived in this world. No one used this park anymore since the city had built a bigger and better one a few miles from here.

Kurogane sat down on a cracked cement bench and patted the spot next to him. Sakura sat down and Kurogane pulled out a can of worms from a pocket of his vest. Sakura stared at it, eyes full of wonder and a hint of disgust.

"O.k. so first we have to bait the hook and for that we use a worm." He said as he pulled out a pump little night crawler. He grabbed his hook and stabbed it through the wriggling bug. Sakura gasp but then regained her wonderment. He then cast it into the pond.

"Wow. Can I try now?" She asked. He could see she was excited although he could not fathom why.

"Sure." He handed her the can of worms and she dug one out. Then she grabbed her hook but when she stabbed the worm on it, she cut herself. Kurogane rolled his eyes and took the hook, fixed the worm, and gave it back to her.

"Thanks." She uttered. He could tell that she was disappointed.

"Try casting it out." He said as he grabbed his own pole and reeled it in to cast out again.

A look of determination appeared as she threw the pole black and let the line fly. It hit in the middle of the pond and sunk. She jumped up and down with excitement.

"How was that, Kurogane?" She asked, searching for his approval.

He gave her a thumbs up, his face showing no emotion. He cast his and it land almost to the other side. They sat there in silence and waited. Kurogane began to grow tired so he grabbed a bottle of sake he had in one of the many vest pockets and took a sip. That was when Sakura yelled. She had something caught and apparently it was big and strong.

"Kurogane!" She yelled.

He sprang up and tried to help her. He came up behind her and placed his hands over her hands and they pulled. Even with Kurogane's strength though, it was still not enough. They went tumbling into the pond. Kurogane opened his eyes underwater and saw the white pork pun swallow Sakura's pink fishing pole. He began fuming with rage. He shot up out of the water and looked for Sakura. She crawled out of the pond and sat on the bench. Kurogane staggered out of the pond too and sat down. The white pork bun also sprang out. Sakura was surprised to see it.

"Mokona!" She shouted. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Mokona just came to swim." The little thing replied.

Kurogane clenched his fist and then released and grabbed Mokona. He was wet and yet still burning with angry fire.

"What is wrong with you, pork bun? You could have drowned her!" He spat.

"Mokona is sorry. Mokona just saw the shiny thing and wanted to store it in Mokona's tummy. Mokona didn't know it was a fishing hook." Mokona looked at Kurogane with big, sad eyes. "Mokona is sorry."

Kurogane chucked the thing and it sailed far away. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Kurogane hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. She seemed worry and scared.

"So you want to go back or stay here and dry off?" He asked as he picked up his sake and took a drink.

"Whatever you want to do." She replied but by the way she was looking at the water he knew she wanted to stay. He handed her his fishing pole.

"Here. Now that the pork bun is out of the way, you can catch something." He said.

She smiled as she took the pole and cast it in the water. It landed back in the middle and within a few minutes there was a bite. Sakura reeled in a small little bluegill.

"Look, Kurogane! Look!" She squealed.

"It's a good one." Kurogane lied as he unhooked the little thing and threw it back in the water. Sakura cast out again. She kept catching and catching. It was starting to get late.

"O.k. we better get going." Kurogane said as he got up.

Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes. "One more time." She asked.

He growled but he sat back down and let her cast out one last time. They waited and waited. Kurogane was about to tell her to quit when she got a bite. A big bite. She tried to reel it in but couldn't so she pulled back and yanked it back. Kurogane saw Mokona flew over their heads, mouth around the line. Sakura let go of the pole and lost her balance. Kurogane jumped up and grabbed her before she could fall. He looked down at the fragile cherry blossom he was holding in his calloused hands. She looked up at him with her emerald eyes and he stared back with his ruby eyes. He was about to let her go when all of a sudden something crashed against his lips. He felt Sakura run her fingers through his wet hair and his hands traced the outline of her body. They didn't want to but they finally broke for air.

"Um…um…I'm sorry." Sakura apologized as she stared at the ground.

Kurogane looked at her and grinned. "Don't worry, I liked it." He whispered as he walked past her to get his fishing pole. The pork bun was not there so it must have ran away. He picked the pole up and walked back to Sakura. She was sitting on the bench, fiddling with a flower.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She jumped and dropped the flower. "Of course." She said as she got up.

They walked back in silence. When they got to the door, Kurogane wrapped his hand around the doorknob but Sakura grabbed his hand before he could turn it.

"You liked it?" She whispered.

He looked at her confused but then he remembered the kiss. He turned to her. "Yeah, I liked it but look, you don't want to get involved with me. Stay with the kid. He can give you more than I can." He whispered. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead and then opened the door. He motioned for Sakura to go in. Syaoran and Fai were waiting in the living room.

"We're back." She said.

"Welcome home." They replied.

Syaoran jumped up and hugged Sakura. She hugged him back. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

She looked back at Kurogane. "Yeah, I did." She answered.

He grabbed her hand and lead her to the kitchen. "I want to hear all about it." He said.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and sat down. Fai looked at him and grinned.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." Kurogane replied. "Just fishin'."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>


End file.
